The Serpent's Cheerleader
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: Veronica and Betty are getting tired of the serpents fighting with the bulldogs and river vixens. They make a plan to get everyone to be friendly. What better way to get them to be friendly than hooking the head cheerleader, Cheryl Blossom with a serpent, Toni Topaz. Rated T just in case. I don't own anything, this is just a fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The Serpent's Cheerleader

Veronica Lodge, the bitch of Riverdale. Betty cooper, the genius of Riverdale. Who would have thought that they would end up together? But this story isn't about them. This is about a serpent and the head cheerleader. Veronica and Betty have made a plan but first, let's start at the beginning.

Betty was standing in the hallway of Riverdale High, talking to Toni Topaz, Southside Serpent. They became friends after Betty became a serpent. "So, how are you ajusting to being at Riverdale high? You've been here two weeks now, is Cheryl and Reggie still messing with you guys?" Betty asked.

Toni sighed, "It's been kinda silent from them so I'm kinda injoying it here. It's better than Southside High."

Betty nodded, hearing stories about that place. Just as Toni and Betty was getting closer to Toni's locker, they noticed writing on it. 'Bulldogs eat serpents for lunch!' was sprayed across her locker door. Betty looked at Toni, worried by how the girl would react. Toni stood there for a second before her serpent side began to show and she stomped her way to the gym where she knew the a certain Rivervixon would be.

Betty was hot on her trail, trying to stop Toni from doing something she will regret. Betty pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her ex, Jughead. "Toni, don't let her get to you! That's what she wants!"

Toni glanced back for a quick second. "Then I'm gonna give the cheer queen what she wants. She wants to see what a serpent can do, I'll show her."

Veronica was in the Gym talking with Cheryl Blossom. "What's with the 'I did something that's gonna start a war' look?" Veronica asked.

Cheryl just smiled, staring over to her right where the doors were. "Oh, I'm sure you'll see in a second." She said simply before looking at Veronica.

Veronica gave her a warning look. "Cheryl, what did you do? Does this have anything to do with the serpents?"

Just then, the door flew open and Toni marched straight to them, Betty beside her. "If you got a problem, say it to my face!" Toni yelled as she got incredably close to Cheryl.

Cheryl put on an innocent smile as she replied. "What's wrong? Did something happen to your locker?" Veronica knew this was gonna get bad so she texted Archie.

Toni pushed Cheryl. "Don't play games with me, Blossom. I know you and your dogs tagged my locker with spray paint."

Cheryl's smile turned to a look of anger. "Keep you saphic serpent hands off my body." Betty and Veronica stood in the middle of them. "Guys, stop acting like children!" Veronica said.

As if to make matters worse, the bulldogs came into the Gym with Archie in front of them. When the bulldogs reached them, in came the serpents. Big surprise, Jughead leading them. "What did you do to her locker?" Jughead asked as he got closer.

One of the bulldogs spoke up. "We made it a little more bulldog friendly!" Reggie smirked. "You serpents don't belong here. How about you go back to your trailer park and out of our school."

Betty and Veronica stood in front of everyone. "Guys, your going to get expelled. Stop with all the mocho crap!" Veronica yelled.

Archie and Jughead glared at each other before Toni spoke up. "Guys, let's go. We'll deal with this another time, Blossom."

Cherly smirked before walking out of the Gym all high and mighty, in Toni's opinion. The bulldogs soon followed. After a few minutes of Toni explaining what they put on her locker, they serpents went off to class. Veronica and betty stood there, still in shock from the events that took place. "We have to get rid of this feud before everyone get's suspended or someone get's hurt." Betty said as she hugged her girlfriend.

Veronica wrapped her arms around Betty's waist. "I know. We need a plan to bring the serpents and bulldogs together."

Betty sighed, thoughtfully before she said. "I might have an idea. To stop the feud, we need to start at the top."

Veronica thought for a second as she looked at her girlfriend. "You mean Archie and Jughead?" Betty shook her head. "No, I mean Toni and Cheryl. This started because Toni and Cheryl and if we manage to get those two to not fight, the bulldogs would listen to Cheryl and so the serpents would have no reason to fight with them."

Betty and veronica thought about what and how they would stop this. Veronica sighed. "It's to bad they aren't like us. I'm a bitch and your smart. We were bestfriends but if we were in their position and started dating, that would have stopped the feud."

'That's it!' Betty thought. "Veronica, your a genius! All we have to do is get them together. I mean, you'd have to be blind not to see the slight sexual look they give each other. Oh, and at the drag race, Toni was clearly checking out Cheryl."

Veronica kissed Betty. "Your not wrong. Ok, how are we gonna get them together? It's not like we can lock them in a room alone."

Betty was about to explain her plan until a bunch of students walked in. "We will talk later. Don't worry, it will work." Betty quickly kissed Veronica before rushing off to class.

Veronica watched her leave before sighing and walking towards the doors. 'I sure hope this works out. If it doesn't. They are gonna kill us.' Veronica thought as she made it to class.


	2. Chapter 2

The Serpent's Cheerleader

"Betty, are you sure this is going to work?" Veronica asked as she pulled out her phone and began to text Cheryl.

Betty already sent her text to Toni. "Yeah, don't worry. We will still be there to make sure nothing goes wrong. Besides, I don't think we have any other ideas."

Veronica sighed as she sent the text to Cheryl, asking her to watch a movie with her at the theaters tonight. Cheryl was quick to respond with a yes before asking what movie they were going to watch. Veronica looked at Betty before asking, "What movie are we planning to watch?"

The blond just smiled. "Love Simon. It's about excepting yourself so I figured it will totally help. We already know Toni is into girls but we don't know if Cheryl is."

Veronica sighed again. "Betty, what if this makes things worse in the long run? I mean we can tell they have a slight atraction to each other but what if they figure out what we are doing and then we end up getting involved?"

Before Betty could answer, she got a text back from Toni agreeing. "We don't have time to worry about that. We are already involved. Your a Vixon and so am I but I'm also a serpent. We are involved no matter what and we have to do something. Oh, and Toni and Cheryl would make a cute couple."

Veronica nodded in agreement before they set up the rest of their plan. After it was all set, the girls smiled at each other and got changed into something secretive but in Veronica's case, still hot.

At the movies, Toni stood there, shaking her head after reading Betty's text about how she can't make it tonight. She was about to leave until she saw a certain red head. Toni smirked before making her way over. "Let me guess a cherry cola for Cheryl Bombshell?"

Cheryl froze for just a second before turning and saying. "What do you want? Stalking me now? Is this really the place to finish the fight from yesterday?"

Toni leaned against the table before saying. "I'm not stalking you and I'm not here to fight with you. I was supposed to be meeting Betty before she baled on me."

Cheryl nodded in understanding. "I was supposed to come here with Veronica but she had to deal with her father."

Toni's eyes softened at the look on Cheryl's face. "Are you okay?" Cheryl glanced at her drink before answering. "My mother is crazy so I can't go home and I'm alone at the movies. Other then that, I'm surviving."

Toni moved closer to Cheryl. "Well, you could sit with me but...no pressure." Cheryl searched the sepents eyes for any sign of anything that would make her not want her to but Cheryl only found a caring look on her face. "You really want to sit with me after what happened to your locker yesterday? And how I've made the serpent's lives hell since they came to Riverdale High?"

Toni thought about it for a second before replying. "Of course I would. But it's still up to you, Bombshell." Cheryl gave a genune smile before taking a long drink threw her straw and agreeing. Betty and Veronica watched their interaction from a distance before highfiving.

As Toni and Cheryl sat close the the middle row, Veronica and Betty sat at the back watching every little move they made. "Ok, I feel like a stalker. Can we enjoy the movie while we are here?" Veronica asked the blond.

Betty smiled at her girlfriend. "We are stalking the though but if you want to enjoy the movie, we can. I'm sure they won't go to far."

As the credits rolled, meaning the end of the movie, everyone made their way out but Betty and Veronica lost sight of the two girls. "Damn!" They both said as they looked around. Outside, Cheryl and Toni were walking down the sidewalk, heading no where exactly. "You may be a master at crying silently but I could see you tearing up." Toni said as she watched Cheryl's face for any signs that told her she shouldn't have brought that up.

Cheryl smiled slightly. "It all reminded me of when I was younger and I was so happy all the time because I had someone that meant a lot to me. Now they are gone."

Toni slightly grabbed Cheryl's hand to confort her. "I heard about your brother. I know you two were close." Cheryl shook her head slightly as she felt tears slowly come to her eyes. "No, not JJ. Her name was Heather. Me and her were best friends until my mom cause us laying in the same bed and she made Heather's life a living hell and paid off her family to move far away. She tried to send me away to some straight camp but JJ stopped her and he protected me."

Toni pulled Cheryl into a hug. She could feel Cheryl get tense for a second. "You don't have to be afraid to let me in. We may not be the best of friends right now but I won't hurt you and I won't let the evil woman hurt you either. You are amazing and deserve so much better. You, Cheryl Blossom, are sensational."

Cheryl pulled Toni closer as she barried her face in Toni's neck. "Thank you, Toni. I have been a bitch to the serpents, mostly you but I don't want to be like that. Not with you or your family. I'm sorry about all of it."

Toni pulled away slightly. "Hey, don't worry about it. We're cool. Come on, I'll walk you home. And if you ever get ditched at the movies, feel free to call me." Toni handed Cheryl her number as they walked to the red head's house.


	3. Chapter 3

The Serpent's Cheerleader

Toni's trailer was quiet as she sat there, staring at her phone. 'Calm down Toni! Cheryl is probably busy at home or she's hanging out with her friends...or maybe yesterday night didn't change a thing and she would go back to making your life hell. No! Cheryl's not like that. Yesterday she showed me a part of her I don't think many people have seen. She will text me.' Toni was having a battle with herself over this but all she knew was that she liked Cheryl and wanted to get to know her.

Just as Toni walked to her kitchen, she got a text. She would never admit this but she dived over her counter to get to her phone. She looked at her phone and saw what she has been waiting for.

C: 'Hey Toni, It's Cheryl Bombshell/Blossom. Now you have my number. Thanks for keeping me company at the movies last night and for listening. I guess serpents aren't so bad.'

Toni smiled then texted back a response.

T: 'Hey Bombshell. It was no problem. If you ever feel like you need to talk, call or text me and I'll come get you. Oh, and if your mother is getting on your nerves, you could always stay at my place. No pressure though.'

Not even ten seconds later, Toni's phone buzzed.

C: 'Mind if I take you up on that right now? My mother is trying to ruin my life and I don't want to be near her.'

Toni squealed but then she shook her head. 'I am never doing that again. That was really weird.' Toni got on her bike and sent a quick message.

T: 'Be there soon. As long as your not terrified of riding on the back of a motorcycle.'

Pulling up to Cheryl's house, Toni could hear yelling inside the house so she got off her bike and walked up to the door. Just as she was about to knock, the door opened and Cheryl came running into Toni with tears in her eyes. Toni pulled the red head closer and held her. Penelope Blossom stood in the doorway. "What is she doing here?"

Toni turned so that Cheryl was farther away from her mother before Toni pulled away and glared at Penelope. "It doesn't matter who I am. What kind of mother treats her daughter like this?"

Penelope sighed. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Cheryl is only overreacting. She is ungreatful."

"No idea what I'm talking about! Ok, Cheryl you are staying with me. Go get your stuff." Toni said.

Cheryl hurried into the house and up the stairs. Penelope and Toni walking into the house too. "Cheryl isn't going anywhere with you. I am her mother and I tell her what to do." Penelope looked at the serpent.

Toni got right in front of her. "Cheryl goes where she wants and she is seventeen so you can't stop her. If you try to stop her, it's not gonna end well for you."

Penelope smirked. "You can't touch me. I have money so the police and this town listen to me and only me. You are just some serpent nobody."

"I could care less if I go to jail and it would take time for the police to get here so that gives me more than enough time to show you what a pissed off serpent can do." Toni looked at the stairs and Cheryl came down and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the house. "Can we please just go? I don't want you getting in trouble because of my mother."

Toni glared at Penelope before looking into Cheryl's pleading eyes and nodded. Toni got on her bike and Cheryl got in her car with all her stuff. Cheryl followed the serpent to her trailer and before Cheryl could open her car door, Toni opened it and got down on her knees in front of the red head. "I'm sorry." Those words were the only this Toni said but it was enough for Cheryl to start crying again. Toni pulled Cheryl into a hug and they stayed there for a few minutes until Cheryl calmed down. Getting everything out of the back out Cheryl's car, Toni had the red head open her trailer door. Toni put Cheryl's stuff in her room and hurried back to Cheryl's side. "Toni, thank you for everything you are doing for me. Thanks to you, I don't feel like a prisoner."

Before Toni could respond, Cheryl got a message and so did Toni. Cheryl got a text from Veronica, asking if she wanted to go to Pops. Toni got a text from Betty about going to Pops. Toni smiled at Cheryl. "Are you okay with going to Pops?"

Cheryl nodded, sending a text.

C: 'Me and Toni will be there soon.'

Cheryl got a response fast.

V: 'Wait, are you and Cheryl together right now?'

C: 'Yeah, I'm staying at her trailer cause my moms a bitch.'

Betty and Veronica was sqealing and jumping up and down with people giving them weird looks.

V: 'Cool. See you two soon.'

Toni and Cheryl got on the serpents bike and they sped off to Pops. Cheryl smiled as she felt the wind blowing on her and she tightened her grip on Toni, making Toni smile. 'This girl is going to be the death of me. Or maybe she is going to bring me to life. Either way, I'm ok with it as long as I have her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Serpent's Cheerleader

Betty and Veronica was waiting at Pops for the girls. "We did it, Betty! You were right. I should have never doubted you." Veronica said as she put her arm around Betty's shoulders. The blonde leaned into her girlfriend. "I don't blame you for doubting me. I doubted me for a while until I saw the way Cheryl was Looking at Toni when we were at the movies. I really hope this works out between them."

The bell on the door rang as Toni and Cheryl entered into the diner. Veronica was holding back a smile at how close the two girls were standing. "Hey! It's nice to see you two getting along for a change." Betty elbowed Veronica lightly. "Ignore her. So, that was nice of you to let Cheryl stay with you, Toni. How did your mother take it when she found out you were leaving?"

Toni and Cheryl glanced at each other. Toni speaking for Cheryl cause she didn't want the red head to cry again. "She wasn't happy but she can get over it. I'm not gonna let her hurt Cheryl. Mentally or emotionally."

Cheryl watched Veronica and Betty as Toni was speaking. "Are you two okay?" Betty looked like a deer in headlight. "Yeah, why do you ask?" "Because you two are shaking like your about to jump out of your seats. Did you two take something before coming here?"

Veronica and Betty shook their heads fastly. Cheryl stared them down for a second. "Yeah, I'm gonna go get you some water." As Cheryl was standing up, Veronica said, "Get me coffee instead." Cheryl didn't turn around as she responded. "I'm getting you decaf. You too, Betty."

Toni waited until Cheryl was out of ear shot. "What is with you two? Your acting really weird. I mean Betty, you ditched me at the movies and Veronica, you ditched Cheryl. What the hell are you doing?"

Veronica and Betty looked worried and shocked at the same time. "Look, we are just happy you and Cheryl are getting along so well. That's all. Plus you two would make an awesome-" Betty cut Veronica off by elbowing her again. "Friendship." The blonde finished for her. Toni glared at them but before she could say anything, Cheryl called over to her. "Toni, can you help me carry these?"

Toni nodded and hurried over to the red head, carrying the drinks. Veronica and Betty sighed. "Oh thank god." Veronica whispered. Toni and Cheryl sat back down and continued a conversation aut anything and everything. After they left the diner, Toni glanced at Cheryl before getting on the bike. "I wanna take you somewhere. It is my favorite place to go when I need to think."

Cheryl smiled at the serpent before hopping on. Cheryl held on to Toni as Toni drove off. As they were getting closer, Cheryl realized where they were going. "Toni! I don't really wanna go to Sweet Water River!" Cheryl yelled over the Motorcycle. Toni shook her head. "We aren't going to Sweet Water! There is a little hidden area by it. It's like this walking path that's kinda covered but if you walk through there, you will find a ledge that's a ten foot drop and you will see a lake that has flowers covering the outter area."

Cheryl sighed in relef. Toni pulled up at the treeline and they got off the bike. Toni reached over for Cheryl to take her hand. Cheryl took it gladly and let Toni guide her. Cheryl almost slipped a few times but the serpent caught her everytime. Cheryl heard Toni laughing slightly. "Are you laughing at me?"

Toni laughed louder as Cheryl punched her arm playfully. "It's not funny. I didn't know we were going into the woods today so I wore heels." Toni looked at her feet. "Take your shoes off." Cheryl looked at her. "Are you crazy? I'll step on something." Toni pulled them to a stop and without warning, picked Cheryl up. Cheryl laughed. "My knight in shining lether."

Toni smirked, "Call me what you want, bombshell or should I call you princess?" Cheryl didn't need to think about her answer. "Princess? Oh please. I'm a queen." The girls laughed as Toni found the rockside with the lake. She set Cheryl down on the rock area so the red head could sit down. They sat there and looked at the water silently. Cheryl sighed. "Thank you for showing me this place. It is beautiful." Toni smiled at her. "I promised I'd take care of you so I'm going to show you all the things you've missed being trapped in that house."

Cheryl and Toni looked at each other for a few seconds before Toni and her began to lean in. Before they could kiss though, Cheryl pulled away and said, "I can't. I'm sorry if I made this awkward-" Toni interrupted her. "No no. It's fine." Cheryl sighed. "I want to but I'm not ready." Toni took her hand. "Hey, it's ok, Cheryl. Figure out what you want and no matter what it is, I'm happy. Even if we are just friends. No pressure."

Cheryl smiled at Toni before saying, "It's getting late and I'm not riding on that death trap at night. We should get going but we are totally coming back here another time." Toni nodded as she stood up, helping Cheryl stand and picking her up again. Cheryl smiled before they made their way back through the woods safely.


	5. Chapter 5

The Serpent's Cheerleader

At Toni's trailer, Cheryl wanted to make Toni something to eat but as she looked in Toni's fridge, she sigh. "Toni, when was the last time you ate something that wasn't from a restraurant?"

Toni came into her little kitchen and leaned on the counter. "I think before I moved out of my mom's house. Why?"

Cheryl had gave Toni a look. "You have like no food in your fridge. Do you not know how to cook? I'm trying to make dinner as a thank you for everything and this is a little hard to do if you have no nothing in that fridge."

Toni smiled slightly. "You don't have to make anything to say thank you. I like you being here. It's not as quiet. And no, I don't know how to cook. Well, I can make one thing but I doubt you would like it. If you want, tomorrow we can go shopping."

Cheryl shook her head. "Nope. We are going shopping now. And you are going to make that thing you know how to make and I'm gonna help you. Now, let's go. We are taking my car."

Before Toni could complain, Cheryl grabbed her hand and her keys before pulling the serpent out the trailer. At the store, Cheryl stopped walking and looked at Toni. Toni looked at her for a few seconds before asking, "What do you want? I'm confused. Why are we stopped?"

Cheryl sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't know what that one thing you know how to make is. Nor do I know what's in it."

Toni started to lead the way while asking, "Are you sure you don't want to eat something else because I don't know if you will like this?"

"Won't know until we try now will we? After we get this, We are finding other things to put in your fridge besides beer." Cheryl replyed.

As Toni was gathering the things she needs, Cheryl finally asked, "What is it we are making?"

Toni smiled over her shoulder. "Mac and cheese casserole. It's basically mac and cheese, milk, tuna, and cream and mushroom soup. It's something my mom always made and it was my favorite thing to eat."

Cheryl saw something in Toni's eyes as she spoke and it made the red head grab her hand. "Well, if you love it then I'm sure I will too."

They grabbed everything before making their way out to the car carrying bags. Toni carried them but only so Cheryl could open the trunk. During the drive back, Cheryl kept glancing at Toni. "So, why don't you ever drive a car? You are always on your death trap but I've never seen you drive anything else."

Toni laughed lightly. "I don't know how to drive a car. Well, I'm not very good at it anyway." Cheryl slowed the car a little so she could look in Toni's eyes and see if she was joking. "There is no way that you can't drive. Not unless you are driving around without a license- wait, please tell me you have your license."

Toni shrugged. "I do have a license but that was mostly because nobody wants to refuse a serpent. Even if they are still a teenager."

Cheryl shook her head. "OK, so from what I'm getting out of this is to never let you drive my car." Both girls laughed. "Smart choice, Bombshell." All the stuff was put up and the girls were working on making dinner. "OK, first we heat up the noodles then we add everything else. It's pretty easy." Toni and Cheryl got started while carrying on with conversations about anything until Cheryl's phone was ringing. "Toni, can you answer it while I stir?"

The serpent made her way to the living room and answered the phone to be met with yelling. "Cheryl, you get home right now! Your little game of trying to get your way by hanging out with juveniles is old and unamusing."

Toni rolled her eyes. "We may be juveniles but at least we know how to be a family. Something you clearly haven't learned."

The other end of the phone was silent for a few seconds. "Why am I on the phone with you and not my daughter? You are not relivent in this so put Cheryl on."

Toni laughed but it was a more senister one. "You really think I'm going to let you anywhere near her or let alone speak to her? Cheryl is under MY protection so that means that she is under the serpents protection. You mess with one and you mess with them all. Come after Cheryl or me and you will find out just how far a serpents loyaltys will be." After Toni finished speaking, she hung up and set the phone down before making her way back into the kitchen.

When Cheryl saw Toni return, she smiled. "Hey, who called? Veronica or Betty?" Toni shook her head. "It was your mother telling me how I'm not relivent and demanding you to get home and not to be hanging out with juveniles. Don't worry though. I took care of it."

Cheryl turned off the stove and put the pan on another burner to cool off a little after stirring everything together. As she approched Toni and pulled her into her arms, hugging her. "Toni, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. Not only have you protected me but you stood up to my god awful mother. Something a lot of people would be to scared to do. I'm glad I have you in my life because it may not have been long but somehow you became my safe place. I've never been so open with someone then I am with you. Not even with Jason. Thank you for everything and thank you for being you."

Toni tightened her grip on Cheryl, keeping her as close as possible. "Thank you. I've always been about the serpents. That's all I've ever really cared about but then I meet you and you gave me something that not only I needed but my trailer needed. Laughter and life. My life has always been serpents and I love it but I always needed something more. That was you. Now I feel so many things, even worry. I worry about what you are feeling and I worry about what might happen if I leave your side for even a minute. I needed you in my life and here you are. So, thank you for not just seeing me as a low life gang member. You, Cheryl Blossom, are the strongest person I have ever met."

Cheryl pulled back with tears threatening to spill and smiled. "Come on. Let's eat before it get's cold." Toni nodded as she pulled back and got dishes so they could eat. After they were done, Toni set up a movie on her TV in the bedroom. Twenty minutes into the movie and Cheryl was fast asleep. Toni turned off the TV and covered herself and the red head up, pulling Cheryl closer and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Serpent's Cheerleader

"Like hell that's happening! I'd sooner spend an hour in a locked room with your mother." Toni said as her and Cheryl made their way down the hall to their lockers.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. If you were in a locked room with my mother, it wouldn't be five minutes before one of you kills the other. Come one, it's just for a couple of hours and then we can hang out at the movies or something."

Toni stopped walking, stopping Cheryl. "It's not happening ever. Ask Betty or Veronica. I don't do that kind of stuff unless I have no choice."

Cheryl smirked. "Well, lucky for me, you have no choice. We are going shopping after school and your not getting out of it. Oh, and Betty and Veronica was already coming. It's only shopping. And everyone says I'm a drama queen."

It was Toni's turn to roll her eyes. "You are a drama queen, Bombshell." Cheryl started walking again. "Yes and you are still coming. See you after class."

With that, Cheryl was gone. Toni walked to her locker and noticed Betty waiting for her. "What's that all about?" Betty asked looking confused. Toni shrugged. "She wants me to go shopping with you guys. I hate shopping because you always get judged by girls standing not that far away as they laugh at you."

Betty thought for a moment. "Wait, I thought you don't care what people think about you?" Toni closed her locker, locking eyes with the blonde. "That's just it. I don't but I don't want someone looking at Cheryl like that. I'm not saying that she dresses bad but I've seen they way people judge others because their jealous. If that happens to Cheryl, I can't promise I'm gonna keep my cool and not strangle someone."

Betty smiled knowingly at the serpent. "Don't worry about Cheryl so much. She can take care of herself. Just do this for Cheryl because she wants to be close to you and she wants to show you what she loves doing. Cheryl also knows you would protect her no matter what happens so she doesn't want to be that far away from you."

Toni thought about Betty's words before nodding. "Your right. If I'm not there for her and something happens like her crazy mother showing up, I wouldn't forgive myself for that. I have to get to class but I'll see you and the group at lunch." Betty smiled before walking down the hall to class.

Toni started walking as she sent a quick text to Cheryl.

T: This trip to the mall hopeful will be fun. See you at lunch, Bombshell.

Toni sat down in class before her phone vibrated.

C: It will be so much fun! About time your inner girl showed.

Toni laughed lightly before putting her phone in her pocket as the teacher came into the room and started teaching. The trip to the mall was anything but relaxing. Veronica, Betty, and Cheryl had the radio blasting and singing to some Katy Perry song while dancing. Veronica was driving and dancing badly with Toni in the passanger side until Toni spoke with a threatening tone. "Veronica, if you don't keep your eyes on the road, you will be one of those girls who magically wakes up without hair."

Veronica sat up straight with her eyes on the road, not saying anything. Cheryl leaned up. "Toni, don't threaten V. She's just having fun and living life." After Cheryl spoke, she leaned up and kissed the serpent's cheek and whispering, "Relax."

Toni calmed down a little before speaking. "Sorry Veronica. Had a test today that was incredibly long so I'm edgy. I wouldn't shave your head because your dating Betty and your best friends with Cheryl."

Veronica side glanced at Toni. "Wait, what if I wasn't dating Betty and friends with Cheryl? I mean, you wouldn't do that, would you?"

Toni just smiled, leaning back into her seat and turning up the music. Cheryl saw this and giggled at the look on Veronica's face when she got no answer. Betty lightly punch Cheryl's arm, barely holding in her own laugh. Like Toni thought, there was girls at the end of the isles, judging Cheryl because they were jealous but before Toni could walk over there, Cheryl grabbed her hand, pulling her the other way. "It's OK, knight in shining leather. Let them make their jokes. Their clothes are last season so I am not taking offence about anything they say."

Toni smiled slightly as Betty and Veronica joined up with them. After shopping for a few hours, Toni suffering more and more, they finally left. In the parking lot as the girls were getting in, they heard a voice. "Cheryl." They all looked towards the voice and as soon as Cheryl locked eyes with the person, she froze, holding her breath...


	7. Chapter 7

The Serpent's Cheerleader

"Cheryl."

Cheryl didn't know how to respond or say anything but she knew this wasn't good. "Mother. We were just about to leave back to Toni's. Let's go girls."

Before Cheryl could get in, Penelope Blossom grabbed her arm. "You think I'm letting you go anywhere near that serpent monster? She is only going to hurt you. No one could care about a Blossom without a reason. Think about it Cheryl. You two haven't known each other that long and she is already trying to use you."

Cheryl looked at Toni. "What are you talking about? Toni has been nothing but nice to me." Penelope laughed. "Oh really? What are the chances you would run into her at the movies the only time you are alone?"

Cheryl started thinking. "Betty and her were going to go together but-" Penelope interupted. "But she didn't show and nether did Veronica. I had someone keep an eye out and Betty and Veronica were both at the movies." She showed Cheryl the pictures of Betty and Veronica watching them and hiding.

Cheryl looked shocked before she glanced at The other girls. Veronica and Betty both had a gilty look on their faces. Toni shook her head. "Wait, you girls set all that up so me and Cheryl would run into each other?"

Penelone again spoke. "Oh please. Don't pertend you had nothing to do with this. You got to Cheryl at her weakest moment so she would trust you and leave the serpents alone."

Cheryl looked in Toni's eyes while thinking about her mother's words. "Let's go." Pelelope smirked. Finally you've come to your senses-" "No, I mean me and the girls. Not you. Even if Your telling the truth, Toni, Veronica, and Betty are a hundred times better than you."

Getting in the car and driving off after everyone was in, Cheryl glanced at Toni. "Please tell me what she said isn't true. Please tell me you never lied and made up a plan so there was no more fighting and your not using me."

Toni shook her head. "Cheryl, you know me. Maybe for not that long but you know who I am even when I don't know myself. I would never-" Toni's voice cracked on the last word. "I could never do something like that to you. I care about you way to much."

Cheryl nodded, believing her. Veronica awed from the back before Betty covered her mouth. Cheryl glared. "And tell me that you girls didn't make a plan to set us up." Before Veronica could say something, Betty beat her to it. "OK, yes we did but all we wanted was for you two to be happy and stop fighting. We were only helping what was already there." Toni turned in her seat. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Betty gulped. Veronica noticed and answered for her. "Come on. You can't tell us that you didn't have a thing for each other. Everyone could see it and that is why you two went after each other all the time. No other serpent, just Toni and when something happened to you, Toni, the first person you went to yell at was Cheryl."

Toni thought about it for a second. "OK, maybe your right but you didn't have to go behind our backs like that." Cheryl remained silent the whole ride, dropping Veronica and Betty off. When they got to Toni's trailer, Cheryl didn't say a word as she made her way inside. The serpent sighed, soon following. "Cheryl, will you please say something."

Cheryl was sitting on Toni's couch, leaning her head on her hand, staring at Toni. "Kiss me." Toni stared at her for a second, thinking she missheard her. "What?" Cheryl repeated herself. "Kiss me. You still want to don't you?"

Toni nodded but didn't come closer. "I do but I'm not going to kiss you. Not now at least. Today was stressful and confusing. I want this to be what you want. Not something like a fling or friends with b-" Cheryl shhok her head. "That's not what this is about. This is about me wanting to be with you. Not some game. I want you. I have wanted you for a while but I was scared. Veronica was right. This thing between us is noticable by everyone so why can't we just go for it? Why can't I have the one thing I crave? Kiss me and I'm yours."

Toni gave in. She leaned down, kissing Cheryl, the red head pulling her ontop, laying down on the couch. Cheryl deepend the kiss for a few seconds before Toni pulled away. "You hungry? I want to take you on a date."

Cheryl smirked. "I'll go anywhere with you. You pick." Toni thought about it then smiled. "Well, it may not be a fancy restraunt but they have the best food. Let's go."

The girls got on Toni's bike with smiles on their faces. Cheryl knew Toni was a safe driver but she still tightened her grip around her new girlfriend. Now this is what Cheryl called home. Toni was the only home she will ever need.


	8. Chapter 8

The Serpent's Cheerleader

The restraunt was everything Cheryl imagined their first date to be like. The date it's self was amazing. Toni was better than any boy Cheryl has ever dated but she already knew that. Cheryl just didn't know how better until this very moment. Toni never talked about herself much but she did with Cheryl. She talked about her life before becoming a serpent and Cheryl talked about her favorite memories of Jason. After dinner, Cheryl excused herself to go talk to Veronica and Betty about her magical evening. Betty and Veronica were squealing on the other line, making Cheryl take the phone away from her ear.

"I got to get back to her but tomorrow at school I'll tell you everything." As Cheryl made her way back to Toni's bike, she hung up and smiled at the serpent. "Toni, this was amazing. I wish I didn't wait so long for this...for us."

Toni smirked. "Was? Who said the date was over yet? I do have one more stop before it get's dark." Cheryl and Toni got on the bike and made their way to their special place by the hidden lake. The lake looked just as beautiful as it did before just more beautiful. Toni was first to speak. "So, was the Betty and Veronica you were talking to?"

Cheryl blushed a little. "Yeah, I was just telling them about the best day of my life." Toni took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Well, I'm glad I'm apart of the reason." Cheryl leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. "You are the reason. Come on, let's get home."

When the girls got back, there was a light on inside. Toni whispered for Cheryl to wait there before making her way to the door. Slowly she pushed the door open to reveal Veronica, Betty, Archie, and Jughead who cheered. Toni froze for a second before looking at Betty. "What on earth is happening?" Betty smiled. "Well, us girls like to rant about our dates so we figured you and the boys can hangout while us girls talk."

Before Toni could respond, Cheryl came inside and smiled, pulling her two best friends in the room. Toni just shrugged and played video games with the boys while telling them about the date. Archie and Jughead were excited for her. "I'm happy for you, Toni." Jughead said patting her on the shoulder. Toni smiled at him in response before killing him on the game and laughing at the offended look on his face.

A war was started between them as they hunted each other. It only stopped after the girls came out of the room. Cheryl had a smile on her face when she saw Toni. They all hung out for a little while before Archie was about to leave. When he opened the door, he was met with a gun pointed at him, a masked man holding it. Archie started to back up and the man forced his way inside. Toni pulled Cheryl behind her as Veronica did the same with Betty. "Everyone get on your knees now!"

Archie was debating on what to do but when he was going to do something, he felt a hand grab his arm, pulling him back. Archie glanced at Jughead who slowly shook his head. Archie got on his knees as the man put the gun to his head. "A little bird noticed Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge arrive. Two of the richest families show up to one trailer. Give me all the money you have and I won't have to hurt any of you." The man said.

Toni looked at Archie and Jughead. Jughead was holding him down and Toni knew that if she could destract him, they might find a way out of this because something was telling her that he wasn't going to just leave them unharmed. "Look, we don't have any money on us. If we did, we wouldn't be living in this trailer. I don't know who told you Veronica lodge and Cheryl Blossom would have money with them on a five minute visit but they are wrong. Just leave."

The man looked angry before coming over to Toni. He hit her with the gun before speaking. "I'm not stupid!" Toni felt blood coming down the side of her face and Cheryl grabbed her arm. "Are you sure your not stupid? Do you see any purse around here?" Betty said as she tried to get the man away from Toni. He started to raise his gun at Betty but before he could do anything, The door flew open and the man barely got the chance to turn around before he was thrown into a wall, dropping the gun. FP punched the man and pulled off the mask to reveal some man.

Veronica realized who he was. "Your the man from the park who was following me and Betty." The man shoved FP and threw a punch. Archie and Jughead got up and ran towards the man but he was to quick in picking up the gun, stopping the boys in their tracks. He then pointed it at FP but didn't get the chance to shoot before Betty smashed a lamp on his head, it didn't knock him out but it did throw him off long enough for the boys to throw him to the ground. As the held him down, the police pulled up.

Veronica texted sheriff Keller during the fight. When the man was put in handcuffs, FP hugged Jughead and then Betty. "Is everyone OK?" He asked, glancing at them. They all nodded. As the police was taking statements, Toni was getting bandaged. Cheryl hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Toni." Toni pulled Cheryl into a passionate kiss. "It's OK. This wasn't your fault or anyones fault except his. I'm glad he didn't touch you."

Toni held Cheryl when they all went inside her trailer. Cheryl was thinking to herself. 'That could have went really bad. I'm just happy everyone is alive. These people are my family. Toni will always be my home but they are my family. The family I never got the chance to have.' Before long, Cheryl fell asleep in Toni's arms. The serpent smiled down at her as she continued talking with everyone else.

After about an hour, FP decided to take Betty home. Jughead patted Toni's shoulder as him and Archie left. Veronica sighed. "It's a good thing Cheryl has you Toni. Someone she loves and someone who loves her. Goodnight."

"Goodnight and Betty is lucky to have you. Take care of her." When the door closed, Cheryl shifted in her sleep, slowly waking up. "Did everyone leave?"

Toni mumbled a yes as she pulled Cheryl closer. "You ready to go to bed?" Cheryl nodded, taking Toni's hand in hers and pulling her into the room. The girls fell asleep in eachothers arms like they will for a long time.

Cheryl Blossom, the head bitch of the Riverdale. Toni Topaz, southside serpent of Riverdale. Who would have thought they would end up together? Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge did.

Author's Note: Hello people! So, this is the end out the story. I hope you guys loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. Have an amazing day everyone!


End file.
